Lies and Lovers
by 00Pandox00
Summary: Morgan finally begins courting Garcia, and she attempts to give him every man's dream. She can't open her eyes and see that his dreams for the two of them are different.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You just have to do it." Reid whispered.

"I don't know, man. What if she says no?"

"Then you'll look into her eyes every day and see the black depths of her rejection."

Morgan gave Reid a dirty look. "Not cool."

"If you do it, then you get to keep your man card."

"Who told you about man cards?"

"Shelly… I didn't know I owned one, but apparently she has it, so that explains it."

"I have no idea what she sees in you."

"A man? You need to go now. New tech intern is closing in fast." Reid said, indicating the newest king of the nerds, pocket protector and glasses firmly in place. He strolled up to Garcia's desk. She favored him with a smile.

"Go!" Reid hissed. Morgan, losing his natural grace, ambled forward. Nerd King stopped midsentence, and Garcia seemed grateful for the interruption.

"Sorry, Mike, duty calls." she apologized.

"It's Mick." the guy said, glaring at Morgan.

"Sorry Mick. But someone out there is dying, so I've got to make with the genius and catch a bad guy. I'll see you."

Mick shuffled off so Garcia could turn her full attention on Morgan.

"What's up, Hotstuff?"

"Not much…ummm…"

"What's wrong? Normally your all godlike. Is the case really that bad?" Her beaming smile was replaced by a look of uncertainty. "Oh gosh…"

"No, it's… it's not a case."

"Thank God." Garcia was relieved. "Just coming to say hi, and rescue a damsel in distress then?" She winked at him, and he nearly turned around and left, but he knew Reid was waiting, and damn it he was NOT going to let Reid be a superior bastard for the next month.

"No, that's not it either… Garcia…um, Penelope, would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"Sure, how about after are next case, the usual coffee shop?"

"I'm don't mean a work thing. I mean a date. Will you go one a date with me, to dinner, or whatever you like, really, as long as you show up?" What was it about her that took him from a powerful, commanding man and turned him into a little stuttering awkward teenager?

"Sure!" she said not missing a beat. "Friday works. There's a great seafood place I know, pick me up at seven. Now off to work. And tell Reid I said hi." She winked again, and he thanked God she was so amazing.

"Great!" he said, smiling back and feeling his confidence swell inside of him as he strutted back to Reid.

"Piece of cake." he told his friend. Reid just smirked at him.

"Shelly's eight year old nephew does it better than you." Reid told him.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start." Morgan growled, and Reid took off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morgan nervously adjusted his tie, waiting. He knocked again.

"Penelope?" he called.

"Just a minute!" she chirped. "Just have to finish up, I'll be right out. Why don't you come on in!"

"Alright! I'm…I'm coming in!" he answered, opening the door to her apartment gratefully. An aging woman from across the hall had been peeking at him from the locked door since he arrived, and he was glad to get out of her sight.

"Be right down!" she said. He could hear her footsteps, drawers slamming, and her humming some jazzy tune. Penelope's new apartment was just like her- cozy and bright, with tons of knickknacks and gadgets. There was an entire array of remotes were lined up biggest to smallest on the coffee table. He sat down and picked up one in the middle, and pressed a yellow button.

Immediately, some sort of techno music blasted out of the sound system at full volume- he dropped the remote in favor of saving his ears.

Garcia dashed down the stairs to see what was going on, her hands firmly pressed on her ears as well. When she saw him sitting there, looking as guilty as a dog caught chewing shoes, she had to laugh.

"Get the remote!" she mouthed. He nodded and picked it up, wincing as the noise rolled against his eardrums. He began pressing random buttons until he switched it off, leaving them to blissful silence.

"Good job!" Garcia teased, grinning.

"It's like the Pentagon in here." Morgan grumbled, but he had to smile back. She was too cute, in her neon pink dress and matching glasses. He'd never liked glasses until they were on Penelope.

She blushed. "What?"

"Nothing, just you. Ready to go?"

"Yes, all ready."

"Our chariot awaits." he joked. Her eyes sparkled. Another thing new with her- he had thought the glimmer in someone's eyes was a trick of the light until now.

-Restaurant-

"A sex on the beach, please." Garcia ordered. The bartender nodded, and turned to Morgan.

"And for you, sir?"

"Just whatever beer you have cold in a bottle." he said. He couldn't care less what he was drinking, because he was so on edge about what to talk about.

"Be right back, ladies room run!" she announced, batting her eyelashes. "Don't miss me too much, Hotstuff!"

"I'll be counting the seconds until you return." he said, winking. This was good. Just stick to the lighthearted banter they used at work. Have fun. Don't let the case with the women who were burned alive come up. Yep… Derek Morgan was the man with the plan.

"This seat taken?" a throaty voice asked. Before he could answer, a brunette slid into it. She was tall and slender, sleek and inviting in a way that gave him chills- and not good chills. Her eyes were violets, huge and full of feigned innocence. She was the sick opposite of his babygirl.

"Actually it is." he said politely. "My date is in the ladies room. She'll be back soon, sorry."

"Shame, a man like you taken." she said, her eyes sliding over him. She smiled and archer her back, pressing her breasts forward under the pretense of stretching.

"It's not, actually. I'm sorry, but I need you to leave. My girl is coming now." Sure enough, Garcia was striding over to him, looking at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

"Okay." she shrugged, and slipped off the seat, crossing to a table with a lonely-looking but attractive gentleman who seemed to be twice her age.

"Who was your friend?" Penelope asked, reclaiming her seat.

"Honestly, I have no clue. She just sat next to me until I explained I was here with you." The bartender delivered the drinks, and he took a swig of his beer.

"Lyla." Garcia said.

"Hmmm?"

"It's her name. Lyla" Garcia showed him a slip of paper with a name and number scribbled on it.

"Oh. Here." He took the paper and handed it to the bartender. "Can you throw this away for me?"

The bartender acquiesced, and Garcia relaxed. They talked, joked, laughed about everything until the tab arrived, but Morgan still felt that she was holding back.

"Are you having fun?" he asked to make sure.

"Buckets, dear." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I know we've got a busy workload for the next few days, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Wednesday and watch a movie? Pretty please?"

"Yes, I'd love to! What movie?"

"The Matrix." she said, grinning wickedly.

"You and your technology." he groaned. "It's a date."

"You won't regret it. Cold beer, some pizza, a 60 inch tv…"

"Damn! Where do you keep all of that!"

"It's a secret… but I'll tell you. I like you." Penelope leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. "The living room wall has a secret panel behind that one Japanese painting."

"The waterfall?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Yep."

"Definitely a date!"

"If you're lucky, I might even watch it with you."

"You better, Babygirl. I'm not watching it alone. I'll drag you downstairs if I have to."

"Now _that _sounds like fun!" she said, eyes flashing.

"Oh it will be." he promised. Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.

Hey guys! This is my second fanfic on here so I hope you like it! Please leave any questions, comments, criticisms, and concerns, and I promise to answer! Enjoy! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday had finally come around, and Derek couldn't be more excited. He barely noticed that his shoulder was sore from tackling the perp, or his massive headache from not sleeping for two days, or even how hungry he was from the sparse food. Usually an intense case left him comatose, but the promise of an evening with his babygirl dispelled all the aches.

He was very alert by the time he got to her apartment, wine in hand. He even greeted the spying woman across the hall as he waited for an invitation into Penelope's apartment.

"Hey." she said, smiling. "Welcome, once more, to Casa de Garcia."

"Xiexie." he responded.

"Huh?"

"Chinese. It means thank you."

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked, puzzled.

"One of my neighbors moved here from China, he taught ne a few words over the years." he shrugged. "Not like I'm fluent or anything."

"You think you know a guy…" she mumbled, tossing him a mock glare.

"And then he secretly knows five words of Chinese, someone better lock me up." he teased back.

"Gladly. Now sit, and let the movie commence." She grabbed the wine from him and poured two glasses, and patted the spot next to her on the overstuffed couch. He sank into it. She curled up next to him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let it be."

She picked up the largest remote and hummed a theatrical tune as she pressed a button on it… and true to her word, a whole section of wall, painting and all, slid away to reveal the biggest TV Morgan had seen outside of a movie theatre.

"Damn." he whistled, staring at it in awe. "It's huge! Where's you get one that big?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she responded, grinning mischievously. "I have a good friend from my college days, works for a manufacturing company that makes special technology for billionaires who like shiny things. It was a birthday gift. And then I have another friend who set up the wall panels, he owed me one."

"Wow."

"Yep, now let movie night commence!" she announced. Trumpeting music filled the room….

"Star Wars?"

"It's epic, my Sweet."

"Ok." He had seen this one too many times to count, but Penelope was all pressed up against him, so he wasn't about to complain.

He couldn't remember exactly when, but he suddenly realized that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She gave no objection; in fact, she snuggled closer. She wasn't watching the movie either. Her eyes were glazed and she had a pleased smile on her face.

"Shit." he cursed quietly to himself. He wanted to kiss her… but they were on their second date, and neither had slept for awhile. He wanted it to be perfect. Like, with roses and doves and symphony music perfect, not on-her-couch-in-casual-clothes-to-the-background-of-lightsabers-and-screams.

But then she was looking up at him, so sweet, and he was leaning down, and their mouths met in the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced, and nothing could spoil that moment. Not even a Trooper wailing as he fell a hundred stories to his death.

"Oh my…" she murmured. "The legends are true."

"Legends?"

"The ones where you are amazing at this."

"At what?"

She kissed him again, her hands grasping his shirt to pull his chest against hers, mouth opening and exploring his. He gasped a bit, and she laughed deep in her throat.

He broke away and began pressing little kisses along her jaw down her neck. He could feel her holding her breath. He nipped where the neck became shoulder, and heard the breath come rushing out.

"Derek…" she panted. Then she did something completely unexpected- she seized one of his hands and placed it upon her breast. He was too hormone-addled to think, and immediately cupped her other breast as well, kissing her more roughly. She responded eagerly, and allowed her nails to drag along his back in a way that gave him goosebumps.

"More." she whimpered, removing her shirt in one fluid motion to reveal her beautiful breasts to him, in an sexy lacy purple bra.

Something about the whole thing snapped him.

"Wait. Wait a sec." he said, pulling back. She looked confused.

"Need help, Hotstuff? You were doing just fine."

"No, it's not that. I mean, it's great, but-"

"You don't want me?" she asked, a hard expression taking her face. It didn't belong there.

"Oh, I promise I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted a woman in my entire life… I just wanted to take this slow. No rushing. I want to treat you like you deserve, no rushing into physical stuff." he explained. "I'm not like that."

"I know… it's just that I don't mind with you."

"I'm flattered, and our day will come. I promise." he told her. She reached for her shirt and slid it back on, and despite all he said, he felt a pang go through him.

"Okay. Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." he said, locking pinkies with her.

"You are the only man like you." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"How so?"

"Well… if what had happened between us just now had been with another guy-"

She saw lightning pass through his eyes at the mere idea of another man- "Then they'd be all over it. But you… I don't get it."

"Trust me." he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Neither do I".

-Hello readers! Hope you like all the sappy fluff bunnies so far… I'll probably throw in some angst sometime soon. Questions, comments, concerns, criticisms? Please leave a review after the beep. BEEEEEEEPPPP- ~Pandox~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morgan woke up in the morning from yet another dream involving Penelope and her lovely form… it was so difficult being the good guy sometimes. He longed to make the dreams into reality, but he knew he had to treat her better than he'd ever treated a woman before, because she was special. Since he was damn good to even the most casual date, he had to really bring it for her.

Speaking of which, they had a lunch date that he had to shop for.

He rolled out of bed, showered, and was ready to walk out the door in fifteen minutes. A quick trip to a specialty shop for some gourmet sandwich stuff (and some breakfast) and he was set for the day. He also grabbed a rose and card to invite her on the picnic… since he hadn't told her yet.

"Hey." A voice said behind him in line.

He turned and saw a pretty woman. She rang a bell in his memory.

"Hi."

"I remember you." she said, narrowing her dark blue eyes. "That seafood place. I gave you my number… which you didn't use."

"I'm seeing someone." he told her.

"Right… who now?"

"Same woman. Her name is Penelope." he said. It felt good just to say his babygirl's name, made him smile. The woman wasn't impressed.

"How much longer are you going to play with her?"

He was surprised at that. "Pen's not a game. She's honestly the best woman I think I've ever dated. I don't plan on ending it at all if I can help it."

"Come on, sweetie." she purred, her voice like velvet. She opened her eyes wide and tossed him a pitying look. "A man like you with a woman like her? It won't work."

"I know right?" he growled. "I don't know how she puts up with me. She deserves better, no doubt about it." He turned away from the woman in disgust and checked out the groceries, the headed out without looking back. That woman was getting on his nerves. She seemed as crazy as any perp.

-Later, at the Picnic-

"I love this." Garcia sighed, watching him.

"I'm glad." he said sincerely.

"It's nice to have the man make the sandwich."

"Don't get used to it." he said, winking.

"And here I thought I was a goddess."

"You can be the domestic goddess once this picnic is over."

"Sexism. It's alive and well." she laughed, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He looked her in the eyes, and remembered the first time that electric spark had jumped between them.

"What?" she asked.

"Just you." He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She tasted like the strawberries they'd been eating, and when the kiss was over she popped one into his mouth.

"It was so sweet of you to arrange this." she said.

"It was nothing. Just stopped by the store to pick up the basket and food, no big deal."

"Honey, I'm not stupid, you went to that specialty store. It's on the label for the banana peppers." she told him.

"You miss nothing." he groaned.

"Speaking of which." She slipped her hand into the basket and pulled out a pink piece of note paper, and read it. "It's that girl's number from the seafood restaurant." she said. Luckily for him, she could tell his surprise was real, and softened.

"I ran into her at the store. She got weird about me not using her other number, but I told her I was with you. She must have slipped that in the basket when I wasn't looking, I swear, I wouldn't give her a second glance."

Garcia looked pained. On one hand, she trusted this man with her life, but on the other, the woman - Lyla- was very pretty, and she could see why he'd like her. The battle was plainly on her face. Morgan didn't want to psychoanalyze her (that had been a dating condition they set. No background checks or profiling) but as a normal guy who wasn't in BAU mode, he was at a loss for words.

"Honestly, she kind of freaks me out. Makes me uneasy. You know how sometimes we talk to people, and even with no evidence you get that feeling, and you just know they're the perp? It's like that." he said, attempting to explain in further detail.

"That's it." Garcia said, picking up the uneaten sandwich and wrapping it up.

"What? You aren't going to go look her up, are you?"

"Not now. Just hush and help me get this packed up."

"Babygirl, tell me what's going on! Please?" he asked. He started putting the sandwich stuff away.

"Look, maybe it's too soon.. oh, baby, it is too soon. I know you aren't going to be ok with it, but I need to know…"

"Know what?"

She seemed a little scared, but mostly determined.

"Please, Derek! Just relax for a moment, we'll be fine." She stood, basket in hand. "Let's go to the car."

"Back to work so soon?"

"It's time for your surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She didn't answer his question during the short drive to her apartment, but Derek caught on quickly enough.

"I'm not pressuring you. We don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"I don't think you're thinking things through."

"Maybe I don't want to think, Hotstuff." she said, looking hot and flustered. She gave him that crooked smile that he thought was the cutest thing in existence.

"Maybe you should, anyway."

She sighed and switched lanes. "Do you want me to drop you off at work?"

"Our lunch break is almost over… we probably need to head in."

They drove towards their office n silence for a few minutes.

"Tonight? Pretty please, can we?" she asked, drawing out the please.

"Can we what?"

"You know…"

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I want to. I just don't know if it's a good thing for us this early in the relationship, but damn I want to." he told her honestly. "To be honest, I don't think we are ready. I think you want to force an intimate bond so you don't have to worry about a woman like Lyla stealing me away."

"You broke the rule!" she accused, turning to glare at him.

"Watch the road! And I'm sorry, but I'm trying to watch out for you. I just don't want to mess this up, Pen."

"I don't either." She relaxed, and her voice softened. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"I've always thought you were crazy." he said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Jerk."

"Look, we'll let things take their course. Don't rush. Enjoy being with each other. Because I swear, if you try this again, I will go for it. I am a man, after all."

"Aw, okay… and what happened to my chocolate god!" she pouted.

"He's secretly a regular guy."

"I don't think you could ever be regular."

"Neither could you."

"It's why we get along so well." She turned the car into the parking lot, and leaned over to kiss him. "I've got to get that out of my system. This morning when we kissed before going into the conference room? JJ teased me about it for three hours straight."

"Mhmm." He kissed her again, memorizing her taste again, feeling his body respond. He wanted time to freeze…and Reid to not be knocking on the window.

The two broke apart. Penelope placed a hand on his knee to stop him from jumping out and throttling Reid, who seemed quite pale.

"Something important better be going on!" he yelled.

"You left your cell phone here!" Reid said, waving it.

Morgan got out of the car. "Give it. What's wrong?"

Garcia sprung out, eyes wide. "Is someone hurt?"

"No… but the police called. Someone broke into your house." he told Morgan.

"Did they steal anything?"

"I don't think so. Hotch wants you to go home and check it out. He wants me to go with you, and if anything happened he wants a profile made."

Morgan kissed Garcia on the cheek goodbye, grabbed his keys, and was off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was quiet in his apartment when he got there. The police were mostly gone, except for a pair standing in the living room. Halfway there he had decided that Reid didn't need to come, so he made a quick U-Turn and dropped Reid back off at the BAU. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Afternoon, Mr. Morgan." one said, tipping his hat. He was a tall, bony man, with weak brown eyes and a very thick mustache. The other was a little shorter and muscular. He made Morgan uneasy. Was it the eyes? Man Two had little beady blue eyes that were always flicking around, watching everything.

"I'm Officer D'Angelo." Tall Guy said, sticking out a scrawny hand. Morgan shook it lightly. The other didn't offer his name.

"This is Pike." D'Angelo said, sighing at his partner. "He doesn't talk much."

"Hey." Morgan said, offering his hand. Pike ignored it, continuing to trail his eyes over the room.

"The situation is, your neighbor saw a woman enter your apartment. He didn't appear to find anything suspicious until she left, about an hour later. He described her as seeming very unfocused, and when he asked her if she was alright… well…" D'Angelo's tongue flicked out, licking his dry lips nervously. He seemed unwilling to say more.

"What?" Derek pressed, his anxiety swelling.

"She growled at him. Then she…she…"

"She did what?"

"She clawed him." Pike said, speaking up. His voice was quiet and gravely, strangely reassuring. His eyes finally focused on Morgan. "She growled, then reached out and raked his face with her nails, told him to mind his damn business. The guy went in a called 911, then straight to the nearest clinic to get his face patched up. She missed his eyes. Lucky guy."

"Did she take anything?"

"Not that we could tell, but we aren't sure." D'Angelo said.

"How did she get in here? I keep it locked!"

"Neighbor said she had a key."

"The only people who have keys to my place are me, Dave, and the landlady." Morgan told them. D'Angelo took out a small pad of paper and wrote the information down.

"Dave- the neighbor who witnessed?"

"Yeah. I owe him one." Morgan said, shaking his head. Poor Dave.

"Why does Dave have your key?"

"I travel a lot for my job. He pet sits."

"Right." Pike said, chuckling. "We didn't see a pet."

"Did you check the guest room?"

Pike turned to his partner. "Did we?"

"I did. There was a cage, for a bird. It was empty, didn't show signs of being recently used."

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoever this woman is, she stole my bird."

"What?" D'Angelo asked.

"I have a bird, that's his cage."

"Huge cage, must be one big ass bird."

"Macaw. It's name was Gatsby."

"As in, "The Great"?" Pike asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah… the lady who sold it to me loved that book. She had cancer and couldn't take care of him. I promised nothing would happen to him." Morgan said, a mix of sadness and anger flaring up. He began pacing around the living room, taking note of everything. Most of his things seemed untouched.

The kitchen was mostly clean as well, except for the fridge and the trash can.

"She has my number." he moaned.

"Hmm?"

"I leave it posted on the fridge so Dave has it when he watches Gatsby. He doesn't have a cell, so he can't store it in the phone. And she threw everything from Gats' cage in the trash."

"Oh." D'Angelo nodded and wrote.

Morgan went through the rest of his belongings, relieved that nothing else had been taken, but still pissed off about the bird and number.

"Dave say what she looked like?

The officers exchanged a glace. "He said she was pretty. We'll question him further when he returns from the clinic. Any idea who it might have been?"

Morgan didn't have to think long, just followed his profiler's instinct. "There's this woman… her name is Lyla."

"Ex Girlfriend, lover, old enemy?"

"No sirs. She hit on me at a restaurant bar, I rejected her. She went off with another guy. Then I saw her this morning at a shop, she hit on me again, seemed really pissed off when I said no. She gave me the creeps, and trust me that's difficult."

"No offense, Mr. Morgan, we understand that with your job and all you might see things that ordinary cops miss. But most women are upset when a man rejects them. It doesn't usually mean that they break into the guy's place and steal his pet macaw. However, we have to follow any leads, so we'll look into it."

He gave a description of Lyla, and showed cops out the door, still frustrated, and fearing for Gatsby. He did the only thing he could do to make himself feel any better picked up his phone, and called Penelope.

Hey! Hope you like it... i'm still sort of getting the feel for writing a Criminal Minds fic. :) So far it's fun, but I hope to improve, so leave a review! Thanks!

~Pandox~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Derek felt strange sharing Penelope's apartment, even with the separate rooms. It wasn't her- she was as warm as always-, or her place, which matched. It was water running and the knowledge that she was in the shower, naked. Of course he knew women showered naked, but it was different, because she was his woman, and it was taking all of his 'good guy' strength not to burst in there and-

He needed to breathe, now.

He stood up and stretched, vaguely wishing he had stayed with Reid, but Pen wouldn't have it.

"Derek Morgan, there is no way I'm letting you stay with that boy!" she had told him.

"Pen, I can take care of myself. I don't want to put you in any danger." he explained. It didn't help.

"I'd like to see this bitch try to take me."

"She's psychotic, babygirl."

"I can be, too."

He smiled. "You couldn't be."

"Don't believe me? I'll prove it if you don't get your gorgeous self to my place, pronto."

And there he was. Frustrated. The not-seeing-Garcia-go-psycho was a small comfort.

He wandered into her living room and pressed the buttons to reveal the TV. Still huge and shiny, a man's dream to distract him from a man's other dream in the next room. He sat down and turned it on, and saw it was paused in the middle of The Matrix. Of course, he thought, and couldn't suppress a grin. They were going to watch this on their second date, but then she had bought the collectors edition of Star Wars… and he remembered how that went. Good times.

He pressed play and watched for a few minutes, trying not to think about his situation, especially the parts involving water or Gatsby, and was almost doing a good job until he heard a_ thunk _from Garcia's room.

Immediately he stood and tossed the remote, heading to her room. He knocked on the door. "Penelope? Are you ok?"

He heard a groan.

"Penelope?"

Nothing.

"I'm coming in!" he called, then summoned his FBI training and burst through her door, making a beeline for the bathroom. She was on the floor, rubbing her shin where a deep purple bruise was blooming.

She was also only wearing a towel.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I tripped, smashed my leg onto the side of the tub." She winced.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so."

He offered her a hand, and he was able to pull her to her feet. She tested the bruised leg before putting weight on it.

"It's fine." She told him with a smile. She hiked up the towel to make sure she was covered, but that only drew his gaze down to her legs, where water lazily trickled down her thighs. He felt himself getting hard.

"I'd better go then." He said, but didn't move. Couldn't move. Not with that look in her eyes.

"Or not." She said softly, and dropped the towel.

"Shit, Penelope." He took her in, all the pale, smooth skin and sizable breasts and the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere else. "I don't want to take advantage."

"You aren't. I want this, you want this, and it's driving me crazy knowing you are sleeping in my house and I can't do more than kiss you. But if you decide it isn't a good idea, we'll stop."

"I'll be kind of biased in my decision" He said, his voice dripping with want.

"That's just fine with me."

She took the two-step walk to where he stood, and kissed him. He explored her mouth, she explored his, and though it was reasonably familiar territory Morgan could feel the newness and excitement in it. He kissed her harder, with more passion than he even knew he had, made her moan into his mouth.

"Come." She said, her eyes smoky, mouth smiling mischievously. She took his hand and led him to her bed.

Sorry, running low on time to write lately. Now to smut or not to smut, that is the question, and I believe you can answer it! Leave a review! :D

~Pandox~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She sat down on the bed, reached up, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, until she was able to help him pull it off. She ran her hands over his chest, eyes wide with awe. He could understand; his face probably matched looking at her.

He leaned down and kissed her again, cupping her breasts and feeling her nipples, already taut, pressing into his palms. She smelled like strawberries, he thought dimly, but all thoughts were lost as she dipped into the hem of his pants.

"Get rid of them." Pen murmured. He happily obliged, joining her on the bed with a growl. His hand slid all over her- down her stomach and long, smooth legs, memorizing every lovely inch of her. His mouth pressed sweet kisses down her neck and shoulder, then trailed down to her breasts, where he paused a minute just to look.

He was a lucky, lucky man.

"Derek!" she moaned.

"I got you, Babygirl." He said, kissing and sucking her nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. She arched and cried out. Beautiful noise.

He was distracted by her fingers slipping into his boxers.

"Whoa." He murmured, closing his eyes and just feeling.

"Glad someone's happy." She purred. His hand slid down to the juncture of her thighs and stroked, and he heard her gasp.

"Ok, I get it. You're an excellent lover who can take it slow and give a woman tons of sweet foreplay. But…"- another gasp, as a finger slipped inside of her- "I really need you in me right now!"

"Not a problem." He replied huskily, peeling off his boxers and tossing them aside. She kissed him almost chastely, and he let it linger for a moment. He positioned himself at her entrance, hardly believing what was about to happen.

He entered her, and watched her eyes wide as he filled her to the hilt. She was tight; he guiltily considered that he may have hurt her.

"Don't worry. You're big, it's a good thing." She whispered. He smiled at her and began to move, deep and slow at first, then faster and faster at her encouragement until he was pounding into her. She kept up- rising up to meet his every stroke, until she threw her head back in a soundless scream and he felt her walls clamp down on her. Two more deep thrusts, and he was a goner.

They lay there, bathing in the glow of the aftermath, her snuggled against him.

"That was wonderful Derek. The bestest." She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, definitely the bestest ever." He said, grinning. He couldn't get enough of her. "Do you want me to go to my room?"

"If you leave I might have to kill you. And with all the baddies we've caught I could get away with it."

"Ok, relax!" he kissed her cheek. "I'm here to stay."


	9. Message to Readers

Hello readers!

Due to a medical family emergency, I will be taking a short hiatus for 2-3 weeks. If I magically get time to write, I will, but I think I will probably be too busy . Thanks for reading, and I promise a boatload of chapters when I get back!

~Pandox~


End file.
